Is It Real?
by CandyBaby1
Summary: Breanna has been alone for two whole years in the zombie apocalypse, having no one since her family died. Breanna keeps to herself, but will a certain man be able to get Breanna to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Breanna is a petite brunette girl, when all this started she was only 16, but it's been around 2 years since then, and now she is 18. Breanna's family consisted of; Her mum Elle, her dad Alex and her two sisters Charlotte and Laurel. All gone, around her 16 year old years, she died her hair blonde. But Breanna had hated having it, so as soon as she could change it, she did. Breanna had died her hair back to brown, and vowed that she would never die her hair again, and that it would always stay brown. Breanna being alone for 2 years meant that she didn't need to depend on anyone, which means she can hunt, go on runs for food, drinks, weapons and other stuff, and kill zombies well enough with either a gun, crossbow or knife. Both Breanna's parents were alcoholics, so she tended to look after both her little sisters nearly all day every day. Because of that Breanna, didn't attend school, and when she got a job at places she always had to bring them along, else they would be left alone. Breanna never really had any friends apart from two close friends; Emma and Blair, who always came round and helped Breanna look after her little sisters, which she had always appreciated. Breanna, Blair and Emma were like joined at the hip, like they were non-separable. They constantly spent all their time watching films and TV series with Charlotte and Laurel, or doing each others hair and make up. Or just being at Breanna's house with pizza and fizzy drinks, never being bored of each others company.

Breanna has been alone in this zombie world for two years, since her family had all either been left behind or died. Breanna can't trust anyone, so she has been alone for the whole two years. Breanna always fends for herself, killing the zombies, hunting for food. Breanna has done the whole lot. Breanna literally lives her life in the forest, sleeping up in trees, killing zombies, hunting for food. Breanna comes through so many groups, but declines to go with them. Breanna decides one day that she is going to go beyond the forest, to see what's out there. Breanna has been planning for about 10 days, until she decides she is finally ready to actually do it. Breanna walks beyond the forest, coming across a prison. To which Breanna thinks that there is no one there and that it is empty. Breanna doesn't even know what she is doing until she finds herself at the Prison gate. But, she realises it is occupied because there is a red piece of wire wrapped around part of the fence. So Breanna assumes there was a hole in the fence and they have used that piece of wire to mend it. Breanna finds herself walking away, but she falls down as she bumps into some of the group just coming back from a run to get supplies. Breanna quickly gets up, looking up at the four strangers. "U-Uh... Hi" Breanna slowly but unsurely says to them. One of them just completely ignores them and walks past. One girl who is there says "Ignore Daryl. Not much of a talker. This is Rick Grimes, I'm Maggie Greene and this is Glenn Rhee." Breanna slowly nods to Rick and Glenn and smiles at Maggie.

"I'm Breanna Woods... I best be going, I was going to search this place out, but then I seen it was occupied." Breanna points to the red wire in the fence. "Dead give-away that people were living here!" Breanna starts to walk off but hears Maggie calling her "Breanna, wait... Do you want to come in, we could do with another person around to help!" Breanna stops in her tracks and turns around "No, I'm okay Maggie. I've been on my own for two years and I have declined all groups politely, thank you for asking!" Breanna turns back around and walks off back into the forest, until she hears footsteps behind her. Breanna grabs her crossbow and turns around swiftly, just to see it's that Glenn boy. Breanna puts her crossbow back "Your Glenn right? Breanna, what do you want?" Glenn smiles "Look, how long have you been alone Breanna?" Glenn raises an eyebrow. Breanna glares gently "Two years, why?" Glenn nods gently. "Which is why you should join us, you can hunt, you can easily fend for yourself, we could do with a person like you Breanna!" Breanna looks at Glenn and raises an eyebrow him "A person like me? So, you want a person who is self dependant, hunter for herself, awesome crossbow zombie killer?" Breanna laughs gently "Fine, I'll stay, but only for a week. I'm a girl who likes to be on her own, so yeah." Breanna heads back towards the Prison with Glenn and you can see from a distance that the group is massive. Breanna looks at Glenn "I'm going to guess your group is big"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

As Breanna and Glenn are finally through all the gates and security parts of the prison, they are inside the actual prison. Breanna and Glenn head towards their cell block. Breanna constantly looking around, just to make sure that nothing is going to attack her. But then Breanna realises she won't get attacked as she walks into Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Daryl's groups Cell block. As Breanna looks around, she realises it is a pretty sturdy building. Breanna is to busy looking at the building to notice everyone in the group just staring at her. When Breanna finally comes back to reality, she looks at the group and they all quickly look away and go back to doing what they were doing. All except one. Daryl Dixon. He just stared at Breanna, trying to figure her out, her life story, how she got here, why she is alone. It's almost like he is trying to see Breanna's past. Breanna glares up at him for a moment then walks off, sitting down somewhere as she lifts her crossbow off of her shoulder, starting to clean it with a couple of tissues from her bag, along with cleaning the arrows, which has walker blood all over them. Breanna doesn't normally have places to stop and do this, so if she ever can, she takes advantage of it. As Breanna cleans off her arrows, she sees a shadow in front of her, she looks up to see a kid around 11/12, he smiles at Breanna and says "Hi, I'm Carl, my dads Rick" Breanna nods at him and smiles "Breanna Woods! It's nice to meet you. Hey, Carl... Can you tell me about him?" Breanna points over to where Daryl is sat.

"Aah. Daryl Dixon. That man keeps to himself. He's not much of talker." Breanna nods at Carl and Carl carries on "He is the hunter in our group, always uses a crossbow because it is more quieter then guns." Breanna nods gently "Sounds like a male version of me then. I use a crossbow, I hunt and I'm not much of a talker. Wonder if we will get along, or if our similar personalities will clash and we will become mortal enemies forever." Breanna laughs at the end of the sentence and Carl laughs along with her. "Daryl isn't one for having friends. As I said... He keeps to himself." Breanna smirks gently at Carl "It's worth a shot, surely?" Breanna looks at Daryl and then back at Carl. "Well, go on then, give it a shot, I bet he'll just walk away from you." Breanna walks over to Daryl with her crossbow in her right hand. "Your Daryl right? I heard you use a crossbow." Daryl grunts as he looks up at Breanna "You heard correct, why do you care?" Breanna smirks gently "You sound like me, but a male version, you use a crossbow, you hunt and your not much of a talker. Just like me." Daryl looks away, and then looks back up at Breanna, staring right into her eyes, and Daryl cracks out the tiniest smile. Carl looks on at Breanna and Daryl and finds him having his mouth wide open, thinking 'Did Breanna really just actually get Daryl to smile?' Breanna sits down next to Daryl, as they talk about; Hunting, how crossbow's are quieter then guns, and that they are hardly talkers. Breanna looks over to Carl and grins.

Soon enough Breanna finds herself going on a hunting spree with Daryl, who she finds herself getting on with really well. They talk all throughout it, but always keeping aware of their surroundings. When they finally return back, they each have 6 squirrels on them and holding a deer in their hands. They ask one of the nearby group members to open the main gate, as they have no hands to be able to open it After waiting 5 minutes, they finally get let in and they head towards their cell block. Everyone gasps at Daryl and Breanna when they see the amount of squirrels we have on them and the deer. Rick smiles at Daryl and Breanna and opens the door so they can carry in the deer. Daryl and Breanna exchange a look and a quick smile as we carry in the deer. Rick looks at Maggie and Glenn, communicating with them through looks. When Daryl and Breanna finally get the deer inside and on a table, Breanna walks off towards her cell, cleaning her arrows until she sees three different shadows in front of her. Breanna looks up, looking at Glenn, Maggie and Rick. "Uhm... Hi?" Breanna says, smiling slightly. Maggie and Glenn grin, Rick says "So... You got Daryl to open up pretty quickly to you." Breanna looks at Rick and says "Yeah, I guess I did Rick. Why?" Breanna puts her crossbow down on the floor as Rick grins gently "You like him don't you Breanna?" Breanna quickly exchanges looks with Maggie as she says "No. Well not in the way you mean."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Breanna's 10 days are up, Breanna finally has to make a decision whether to stay with the group, who she has got to know so well, or leave the group to be on her own once more. Breanna finds herself thinking for about 30 minutes, doing the pros and cons of being in a group and the pros and cons of being alone. Breanna has her things all packed, but finds herself thinking that she most likely won't leave. Breanna decides to go for a walk around the forest, obviously bringing her crossbow, thinking that everyone is asleep because it is early hours in the morning. But what she doesn't know, is who she will come across. Breanna is walking through the forest, coming across a man who is sleeping and looks pretty much alive. Breanna finally realises that this is the tree she always used to sleep in when she was alone, she tries too see if her supplies are still there or if someone has found them and taken them, but the man is in the way. What Breanna doesn't realise is that the man is Daryl because he looks so different when he is sleeping. Breanna tries to move Daryl when she feels his hand grip around her leg and she lets out a scream but is quickly being shut up by being pulled down and with a hand over her mouth. Breanna struggles until she finally realises it's Daryl. Breanna looks over at Daryl "What are you doing out here?" Daryl grins and replies with "I could ask you the same thing!" Breanna slowly gets up and asks Daryl to move and she grabs 4 well camouflaged bags. One full with food, one full with water, one full with medical supplies and one full with weapons.

Breanna smiles "Let's get back Daryl, the others might still be asleep!" Breanna passes two of the bags to Daryl and starts walking back towards the Prison, keeping her eye on Daryl the whole time, grinning to herself. When they get back to the Prison, she sees Carl and Beth outside alone. Breanna grins as she lets herself and Daryl inside to the Prison and both Breanna and Daryl wolf whistle at Carl and Beth. Beth and Carl quickly turn to look at Breanna and Daryl and grin quickly before Carl quickly walking inside, blushing slightly. Breanna walks over to Beth and whispers something in her ear; beckoning Daryl to come inside with the bags to show the rest of the group. Hoping that the rest of the group didn't mind her going out on her own into the forest. Breanna, Daryl and Beth all walk into the prison and into Cell Block C with the four bags. When Breanna, Daryl and Beth walked in. Breanna shouts happily "Guys. Get up! We have something to show you." When everyone is finally up, I show them the four bags I had camouflaged in the forest. "I have had these since the outbreak started. I haven't used any of it, because I didn't really need it that much. So... It's all yours. Oh, also to announce. It's my last day of ten days..." Looks all around the group "So... If my cell is empty by 5... It means that I've left. To be on my own once again. If my cell is still full, but I'm not here, it's means I'm staying but not here at the specific time." Breanna smiles and walks towards her cell and puts down her crossbow, laying down on her bed.

Around an hour later, which makes it 4, Breanna decides she will stay and unpacks all her stuff again. Breanna heads towards the forest and picks up the rest of the stuff she had camouflaged and left behind. Breanna stores it all in her room and locks the door so no one can get in and falls asleep until she wakes up getting shook as she looks up at sees three men. "Rick? Glenn? Daryl?" Daryl smirks "Correct. So, you're staying then?!" Breanna smiles and looks at Glenn and Rick "Yeah. I bought the rest of my supplies from the forest" Breanna points over to all the camouflaged bags, grinning gently at them. Breanna looks over at Daryl who sends a wink her way and she blushes and quickly hides it behind a pillow but the other two saw the blush before Breanna could actually hide it away from their view. They slightly nudge Daryl and walk out of the Cell, leaving Breanna and Daryl alone. "S-S-So..." Breanna stutters and laughs nervously as Daryl stares at the door Rick and Glenn just walked out of as he shuts and locks it. Daryl bites his lip for a split second before looking at Breanna, who is smirking gently at Daryl. Daryl grins and says "It's good to see you staying Bree." Breanna quickly looks down and back up at Daryl "Bree? Only my mum and dad ever called me that before." Daryl smiles gently "Is it okay to call you Bree?" Breanna bites her lip "Yeah. Sure. Just ignore it if I lash out at you, it'll just be because it will bring back memories of my parents." Breanna smiles and gets up, leaning up to kiss Daryl on the cheek and unlocks the cell door and walks out.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. I hope you been enjoying my 'Is This Real' story so far. I've been trying to write a chapter 4 for quite a while now. Failing every time. Stupid writers block! So... If you could give me some kind of tips or advice on how to start Chapter 4, I would be very grateful to you and I will give you a shout out in the chapter. Thanks. I hope to be updating soon. But as I am starting school again on Monday so it will be difficult. But I will try to get round updating as much as I can while toppling lessons and homework and singing every thursday. Once again, thanks for reading 'Is This Real' and I hope you enjoy the rest of it when you guys give me some inspiration or I find some sort of inspiration to restart this story up and do a Chapter 4 for you all peoples.


End file.
